1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an improved grip for shafts. In particular, this application relates to an improved grip for the shafts of golf clubs.
2. Incorporation by Reference
This application hereby incorporates by reference, in their entirety, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/172,770, filed Jul. 1, 2005 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,244,975; 6,627,027; 6,695,713; 6,843,732; and 6,857,971.
3. Description of the Related Art
Applicant has previously developed resilient grips which successfully reduce impact shock to the muscle and arm joints of the users of golf clubs and also provide a feeling of tackiness between the player's hands and the grip. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,813 granted to Applicant on Aug. 25, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,732 granted to Applicant on Jan. 18, 2005, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,971 granted to Applicant on Feb. 22, 2005.
The earliest of these grips utilize a polyurethane-felt strip which is spirally wrapped around an underlisting sleeve that is slipped onto and adhered to a golf club shaft. The sides of the strips are formed with overlapping heat depressed recessed reinforcement edges. While such grips have proven satisfactory in reducing impact shock, the fabrication is labor intensive, particularly since the strip must be wrapped manually about the underlisting sleeve within specific pressure parameters. Additionally, it is difficult to accurately align the adjoining side edges of the strip as such strip is being spiraling wrapped about the underlisting sleeve. These wrapped grips can become twisted during the wrapping process, allow for only limited display of decorative designs, and allow for only a limited placement of colors.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,971 sought to overcome two of the aforementioned disadvantages of existing spirally wrapped grips while providing the same resistance to shock afforded by such grips, as well as providing tackiness. The disadvantages are eliminated by forming a structurally integral grip from a single polyurethane-felt panel having a configuration corresponding to the exterior shape of an underlisting sleeve. While this design removes the twisting problems associated with the wrapping process and offers more area to display decorative designs, it is limited in its ability to accommodate multiple color schemes which are so popular in today's modern world of golf.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,732 sought to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages while still providing tackiness by incorporating multiple initially distinct two layer panels. Such a design allows grips made according to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,732 to accommodate multiple color combinations that would not have been possible with the single panel grips or the spirally wrapped grips of old.
While such grips have continued to prove satisfactory in reducing impact shock, the fabrication has our remained intensive, particularly since the panel is skived along the side edges so that the seams along the intersection of the side edges remain relatively smooth. Additionally, it is difficult to easily and efficiently skive various patterns in the single panel grips of the previous designs. The panel grips therefore allow for only limited display of decorative designs and limited placement of colors.